


A Goodnight Kiss

by LadyLoreLitany



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoreLitany/pseuds/LadyLoreLitany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has watch duty, but Valery needs a goodnight kiss.</p><p>This is based on a contest prompt I received from the exquisite @autumn-musings on Tumblr. Thank you! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn-musings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=autumn-musings).



Alistair stared contentedly into the fire. It felt strange to be content when the world was literally falling apart around him, but for the first time in his life, he really was. He had never felt like he belonged anywhere, but now he knew that he belonged with the woman currently tucked into his side. Valery Cousland was his home, no matter where he ended up.

He lifted his hand, stroking her bright orange curls gently, smiling as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and curled an arm around his neck in response to his touch. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she caught him staring. “Hi,” she murmured, idly playing with the hair at the base of his neck. He chuckled as a pleasurable shiver ran up his spine; she knew all his sensitive spots, and never failed to use them to her advantage.

“That will have to wait until later,” he teased. “I still have three hours left on watch.” She pouted, but he knew she wasn’t serious. If she had been serious, he couldn’t have made it up to her fast enough. All he cared about was her happiness. She yawned against his chest and he nudged her forehead with his nose. “Let me put you to bed, sweetheart. I’ll join you as soon as my watch is over.”

She shook her head, tightening her arms around him. “I have nightmares if I sleep alone,” she said quietly. He didn’t tell her that she had nightmares when she slept with him too. When they happened, he held her close and whispered soothingly into her ear until they stopped. She had never woken up when he did this, so she had no idea. He didn’t plan on telling her, either; he was glad she didn’t remember. She had already been through so much pain, and he would do anything to spare her more. 

“Is it all right if I stay with you?” she asked after a moment. They were still unsure of many things when it came to each other because their relationship was so new. He drew her a little closer, bending his head to her ear.

“You can always stay with me,” he whispered, his voice low and calming. “Go to sleep. I’ll carry you to the tent if you’re not awake when my watch is over.” She nodded, but tipped her head up, her nose brushing his chin. He looked at her curiously, unable to help smiling as he looked at her. “What is it, darling?”

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” she asked, and Maker, she actually batted her big green eyes at him. He laughed throatily, leaning down and letting his mouth hover over hers. He heard the hitch in her breathing as he came so close. It was thrilling to know he could affect her that way.

“Your desire is my command,” he purred, capturing her lips with his, one hand pressing against the small of her back and the other cupping her cheek. He kissed her deeply, trying to pour everything he felt for her into that one action. “I love you,” he said, and then proceeded to kiss her again. She sighed against his mouth and he found himself smiling again. “I love you,” he repeated, relishing the way she clung to him. “I love you,” he said again, unable to help himself.

When he finally let their lips part, she burrowed into him, tucking her head under his chin and putting one hand inside his shirt to rest against his bare chest. He was so warm and comforting, and she just wanted to stay nestled against him forever. “I love you too,” she purred, sated by his kiss for the moment.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she fell asleep.


End file.
